


Some witches hate cats

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [12]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: When the Addams visit.





	Some witches hate cats

Wednesday stalked through the halls, hair down, full glare on her face. She could also feel energy clinging to her ready to strike at anyone or anything that bothered her. She was going to kill someone, she just needed...

Lucy.

"Hi Wednesday." Her girlfriend appeared in her face chirping brightly. She kissed her and grabbed her hand pulling her back in the direction she came from.

Lucy was the absolute last person she wanted to see when she was in this mood. Wednesday could admit that her girlfriend wasn't as sunshine and daisies as she appeared but she never got Wednesday's need for vengeance.

"Do you know two people called and three texted me to say you were gonna murder someone. What has you so angry love?" Lucy leaned against Wednesday while still pulling her back in the direction of the sciences department.

"Mercer's leaving."  
"I know but why are you upset? She has a great opportunity. I mean our school's good but it's not Ivy league."

Lucy immediately made a turn and pulled Wednesday into an unused lab. "Talk to me."

"She was the first person outside of my family to get to know me. I joined this campus because of a lecture uncle Fester took me to, she was one of the presenters and she took the time to answer my questions and get to know me."

"Awww babe. You know she'll still always be there for you and you have a good team that really likes you. And if you want, we can transfer."

Lucy stepped into the space between Wednesday's legs and hugged her. 

"I'm being unreasonable and emotional aren't I?" Wednesday breathed in Lucy. She smelled star anisee, lab chemicals and death. A fitting smell for the future wife of the Addams heir.

"Emotions are a good thing to have. I love you, Wednesday."

Wednesday breathed out and stepped back while still holding Lucy to her. "I already congratulated her, can we please go home?"  
Lucy bent their heads together and nodded. 

**********

"Lucy!" Wednesday came running into the house screaming at the top of her lungs to come to a halt. Her mother and grandmother were casually sitting on the couch drinking tea. She ignored her girlfriend who sat playing videogames with Pubert, that was a regular enough sight as he visited often.

"Mother, grandmama. What are you doing here?" Asked Wednesday perplexed. 

"Pubert wanted to visit and your grandmother wanted to meet the person who captured your interest." Said Morticia gracefully. "Now why were you screaming?"

"Oh. I found a kitten and he's injured. I was just calling Lucy to help." Replied Wednesday pulling a small, grey cat out of her sweater.

Morticia, Grandmama and Pubert all stopped what they were doing to coo and pet it but Lucy only paused the game and pulled out her phone and began texting someone. 

Morticia went to get the first aid kit from the kitchen and between her and Grandmama they sorted the kitten out. Lucy made no attempts to assist and continued texting away on her phone. Leaving the kitten in the Addams matriarch's care, Wednesday walked over to her girlfriend.

"Luce, is there a problem?" She asked in a low tone.

"I hate cats."

"What kind of witch hates cats?" Asked Grandmama from across the room.

Lucy sighed. "I'm not a witch Mrs. Addams. I just have a deep knowledge of certain things. Wednesday, if you want to keep the cat you can." Lucy got up and headed for the backyard and continued under her breath, "Even though it'll probably kill us all in our sleep."

Wednesday made to follow Lucy but as she was about to take a step forward Pubert called her back.

"I'll take the kitten, Wens. It's been years since I've had a pet and you owe me since you killed it."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left it to ruin my boots." She replied crossly before smiling at her brother. 

"I really am sorry about that though." She hugged Pubert and moved away. "I do love you bro."

"I love you too sis." He responded and gently tugged at her hair before claiming the kitten from their mother.

Wednesday had hated Pubert when he was born. His birth, being sent off to summer camp and the events surrounding Uncle Fester had all proven stressful for Wednesday and that coupled with puberty had resulted in not developing a proper relationship with her brother until he was four. Ultimately, no one held it against her because after all she had been a teenager and when it counted she had protected him from true harm.

**********

Wednesday sat on the back porch, beer in hand watching her girlfriend pensively. Lucy was sitting fully clothed in the hot tub, which was off, using it as a pool and ignoring her. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a long drink before continuing to stare. As much as the other woman could calm her down, she was also amazingly successful at riling her up. According to her mother, Lucy's ability to ignore people was legendary. She could go from petulance, which Wednesday hoped she was at, to downright erasing their existence from her life. Wednesday still remembered the two days Lucy ignored her shortly before they got together and there was no way she'd ever forget what she did to Erica even if the other woman barely existed anymore.

She finished her beer and walked over to her girlfriend.  
"Pubert will take the kitten."  
Lucy finally looked at her and gave a small smile.  
"Good. Now go away, your family is here." Lucy made a shooting motion and sunk back into the tub.  
"They're your family too. We've been together almost a year, you should know that by now." Wednesday chided before changing the subject.  
"We should put a pool in since you like the water so much, it's not like it ever gets cold enough around here to not need one."  
"Maybe. Anyway, our family is here. Go be social. I'm staying here, I really don't like cats."  
Wednesday nodded, leaned down and kissed Lucy before heading back to the house, already making plans to surprise her with a pool.


End file.
